


Love? I heard it's all the rage

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, References to Kink Negotiation, Shifted Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song "Love" by Abney Park. This was written for Sterek Week 2015 and is nothing but filth, truly. Although some fluff crept in somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love? I heard it's all the rage

**Gentle? I think you're mistaken.**  
Delicate? I went through that phase…  
Tender? Want me to say I love you?  
Love? I've heard it's all the rage. 

Stiles gasped beneath Derek, arching away from the sheets as Derek pounded into him brutally, ruthlessly, perfectly. Oh yes. This is what he’d been craving for so long, without even realizing it. There was blood mingled with sweat that dripped to the sheets beneath them, some of it was Derek’s, from where Stiles had gotten so eager, had clawed and bitten at his shoulders, his neck, and it had bled just enough before he’d healed. 

Most of the blood, though, most of it was Stiles’. Stiles loved when Derek’s claws came out to play, and there was nothing in the world that could possibly stop him from arching and bucking up into them, even with the knowledge that they would rend flesh and bone easily. 

It had taken them so long to get to this point, where Derek could be rough, draw blood, and leave dark, mottled bruises. It had taken them so long to get to the point where Derek trusted Stiles, and trusted himself enough to give Stiles what he (they, though to get Derek to admit it would be a whole other battle) most desperately craved. 

But now, after endless conversations and negotiations, they had a pretty good system down. Derek, of course, refused to permit safewords. That is, he felt they didn’t need them. It wasn’t about the pain, after all, and if someone wasn’t absolutely, completely enjoying themselves, well then, no meant no. Stop meant stop. Stiles had pouted at first, wanting the novelty of having a safeword, but Derek was firm. 

In the same way, it was rare that they played with restraints. It was only ever when Derek was feeling very, very possessive, or if Stiles wanted to feel out of control. And they sometimes played with gags, but never combined with restraints. Derek was adamant. Stiles respected Derek’s requests the same way that Derek respected Stiles’ aversion to blindfolds. There was just something about not being able to see that reminded Stiles too much of the hopelessness he felt while possessed by the Nogitsune, so blindfolds were a hard no. 

Everything else, though...

**I run my tongue down white marble flesh,  
In my hand leather of harness on breast.**

Derek ran his tongue up the pale column of flesh, tasting the blood, the copper tang that overwhelmed and saturated his senses. He wondered idly if Stiles would one day need a blood transfusion after their...activities...he bled so prettily...

“You bleed so prettily for me.” He rasped, licking a wide stripe across the bite mark on Stiles’ neck that was bleeding sluggishly. Every time it had tried to close, Derek had licked it open, and Stiles had keened. 

“Oh god, Derek, oh please, please, please.” He begged, not entirely sure what he was begging for. Derek nosed behind his ear, nipping at the skin as he hoisted Stiles up, plunging into him yet again in unrelenting rhythm. 

**Reaching around, I claw at your cheeks,  
I've bitten at this chest for weeks and for weeks and for weeks and for weeks...**

Derek flipped them around suddenly, grabbing at Stiles’ ass with clawed hands, feeling the way that the tips sank in just a little as flesh tore beneath him. Stiles cried out where he lay against Derek’s chest. “Yesssss...” He hissed, leaning into the claws, panting when they dug in that much deeper. 

Stiles’ cock was trapped between their bodies and he keened as he thrust against Derek’s thigh, moaning and whimpering when the sweat from their bodies made it far too slick for any sort of satisfying friction. 

“Lemme...lemme ride you...” Stiles mumbled, scrambling for traction against Derek’s slick chest as he tried to sit up. Derek grinned at him, but let him down from how he’d been supporting him and let him sink all the way down on his dick. 

Stiles tried, he really did. But his thighs were screaming and his head was a little foggy, and his neck ached from how he’d thrown it back in abandon as he rode Derek’s cock for all it was worth. 

He could feel his orgasm approaching, not unlike a freight train with faulty brakes. He gasped a series of short, staccato breaths as he felt the wave crest...only to be stopped short by a clawed hand around his cock. 

“Pleeeeease...” Stiles whined, “Not again...I need it...I need it so bad, Der, please...” He begged, whimpering as he chased his aborted orgasm, but the circle of Derek’s fingers was unrelenting. He felt hot tears seep from his eyes as he flopped back down on Derek’s chest, weary and unable to protest. It was his fourth denied orgasm of the night. He was sure that the next one might just kill him. 

**I scratch my fingernails under your mane,  
Endlessly mingling the tingling with pain.**

Smiling fondly, Derek flipped them over again, this time grinding into Stiles with undulating hips, not very fast, but each time hitting hard and sure within him. Bruising his prostate with every stroke. Stiles shuddered beneath him. 

“Dereeeeek...” Stiles whimpered, tangling his fingers in Derek’s (impossibly soft) hair. Sure, it was almost dripping with sweat now, but that didn’t stop Stiles from scratching his nails down his scalp as brutally as he could (which wasn’t actually that hard, since he mostly felt like a limp noodle). 

Derek smirked, biting at Stiles’ chest with blunt, human teeth. He didn’t actually want to create any more open wounds, but there was still so much unmarred skin, it was irresistible. Derek bit at Stiles’ nipples, first little nips (hah) to gauge how receptive he was to the action, and then harder when Stiles only arched up into each bite. 

“Oh god, yes, Derek, more, bite me. So hard, wanna feel you for days...” He begged, yelping as Derek caught one sensitive nub between his teeth and just. Held it there. His teeth clamped around it tightly, while his tongue flicked mercilessly against the part that was in his mouth. 

**I scramble for traction; I'm grabbing your back.  
Is it love that we're making, or some sick attack?**

Stiles dug his fingernails into the skin of Derek’s back, wishing that his nails were longer, wishing that he could make a more permanent mark. He was sure that Derek’s bite on his throat was going to scar. 

Eventually Derek released his nipple, only to turn his head and do the same to the other one. Stiles looked down at the purple, bruised nub, still with the imprints of Derek’s teeth and groaned, “So close, Der, please, I wanna come this time...please...” 

Derek growled again, lowly, releasing his nipple and whispering in his ear... “I told you, Stiles...on my knot, or not at all....” He warned, licking the shell of Stiles’ ear. Normally he’d be disgusted, but right now...nope, the action went straight to Stiles’ dick. 

“Fuck! Then knot me...c’mon Derek, knot me already...I wanna feel you...” He begged, bucking up to meet Derek’s thrusts. Derek smirked devilishly and pulled out, flipping Stiles onto his stomach. “Oh god, I’m so empty, fuck, why’d you stop? Der, why-?” He babbled, trying to scramble around, back to Derek’s dick, but no, Derek pinned him in place with wide, clawed hands. 

“This is mine.” He declared, pulling Stiles’ cheeks apart, and running a clawed finger over the red and puffy rim of his hole. “Look at how beautifully it gapes, just for me...” He growled, fitting the tip of his claw just inside, testing the resistance and Stiles, fuck, he held so damn still. So damn still because Derek had a claw. In his ass. And if that didn’t just make Stiles leak all over the mattress. “Oh fuck, Der.” He whined. “Get it in me....” And Derek raised an eyebrow because they’d never done this. This was one place he never wanted Stiles to bleed. 

“Mine.” He insisted, scratching Stiles’ velvet insides with just the tip of his claw, careful not to tear him. He just teased the rim, letting Stiles feel how sharp it was, how the tiniest of movements could slice him open right now, on Derek’s fingers. And Stiles held so still for him, so perfect. And Derek preened because, he didn’t need to tie Stiles up. No, he stayed perfectly still for no one, just Derek. Only Derek. 

**Your skin is all glistening, from your head to your toes,  
Our legs are all shaky, and my growling grows.**

Stiles’ shaky, “Please.” draws Derek from his fascination with Stiles’ hole, and he wastes no time sliding back in, hitching Stiles’ hips back up, but shoving his face and shoulders down into the pillows. 

Stiles mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “face down, ass up” from where his face is smushed in the pillow, and Derek just shakes his head and smiles fondly. But now Derek himself wanted to come. He’d been aching for what felt like a small eternity, and he was ready for a break. Even with his werewolf healing, his muscles were protesting. 

He set a frantic pace, pistoning in and out of Stiles and relishing in the feeling of his knot growing. He scratched down Stiles’ back, pale lines that soon bled red. He spread the blood, hot and sticky, across Stiles’ back and leaned forward to lick it up. Stiles’ hands fisted in the sheets by his head. 

My vision is dimming, I'm gasping for air,  
Your biting the pillow, I'm biting your hair…

Derek could feel his knot catching on Stiles’ rim with every thrust and Stiles could feel it too, clenching down hard and working his ass around him. “That’s it, baby....that’s it...” Derek encouraged, “Milk me with your ass, Stiles, work for it...” 

Stiles whimpered, turning his face to the side with loud, gasping breaths. “C’mon...Der...” He breathed, reaching a hand behind him, searching for Derek’s. Derek tangled their fingers together, even though his were covered in blood, but Stiles didn’t mind. But it was that, the tenderness, that finally set Derek over the edge. He felt his knot catch and begin to pump Stiles full. 

Stiles whimpered, squirming on his cock, and Derek knew he needed just a little bit more. He hunched over Stiles to balance while his free hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock. “You going to come, Stiles? You’re going to come with a knot in your ass and claws on your dick?” He asked, tightening his fist so Stiles could feel them press into sensitive skin. Stiles cried out, so close. 

Derek, with a single claw, teased at Stiles’ slit, pressing down in a warning and Stiles came, violently. He cried out, voice hoarse and wrecked. He bit at the corner of the pillow, but that wasn’t enough. He turned his head and bit Derek’s forearm where their hands were tangled, shaking violently with the force of his orgasm as everything seemed to darken, his vision unfocusing. “So good.” He mumbled before completely passing out. 

\----------

Stiles woke up on his side, feeling like a gigantic bruise. “What year is it?” He asked blearily, looking back at Derek where he was spooned behind him. They weren’t knotted together anymore. In fact, they both seemed to have been cleaned off and dressed in soft, worn pajamas. 

“Sleep well?” Derek asked, ignoring the question. “Yeah.” Stiles said. “But what happened?” He asked, melting into the warmth that was Derek’s chest. It felt so good against his sore, battered body. 

Derek snickered softly. “You passed out. Again.” And Stiles groaned, “I totally blame you for that, you jerk. You know orgasm denial makes me black out. And yet...” He accused. 

Derek hummed, completely unrepentant, “True. But it’s also hot. And I seem to recall someone circling it and underlining it three times on the kink sheets you had us fill out.” 

“Ugh. Fine. Whatever, be a smug bastard.” Stiles said, but the effect was somewhat ruined as he turned in Derek’s arms to smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. “You were so great last night, or last week, who knows, time has no meaning right now.” Stiles smiled. 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly. “You only slept for a couple of hours, you drama queen.” 

Stiles mock-gasped, “Excuse me! I resent the implication that I often attribute more weight to a situation than is strictly required.”

“Wasn’t an implication.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Asshole.”

“God, I love you so much, Sourwolf.” 

“I love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](yggdrastiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
